Sonic Cronichles  Ep 02  Tails: Dia Difícil
by Ichizack
Summary: Tails recebe a visita de Cream em sua casa, e resolve levála a um passeio. Mas Eggman descobre os dois filhotes sozinhos, e resolve agir...


Tails: Dia difícil.

Era um lindo primeiro dia de verão. O sol brilhava forte por todos os lugares e muita gente aproveitava para ir a praia, passear ou curtir uma piscina em casa, pra os que podiam... Mas tinha quem gostasse de trabalhar neste calor. Tails era um deles. Havia se enfurnado em seu laboratório há mais de três dias, empenhado em fazer seus costumeiros "upgrades" na sua máquina, o Tornado, e se não fosse um ótimo sistema de ventilação, talvez este lugar seria tão quente quanto o Saara...

- Pronto! Com estes upgrades, meu Tornado só não sabe dar recados... - Tails estava tão concentrado que sequer percebeu a aproximação de alguém por trás dele, e sua pequena estatura, grandes orelhas e olhos bem grandes e vivos, ao lado de um pequeno chao azul, conseguiram ficar bem ao seu lado. Quando o filhote de raposa se deu conta, apenas viu uma enorme cesta de piquenique, com Cream quase imperceptível por trás dele (na verdade, ele não sabia se a cesta era grande ou se sua portadora era pequena)...

- Tails! Que tal um piquenique? Tá um dia lindo lá fora!!!!!!

- Adoraria, mas eu to muito ocupao agora! Vai ter que ir sozinha, Cream! - Cream lança um olhar incrivelmente triste para Tails, que acaba ficando sem defesa de continuar argumentando contra o pedido da coelhinha...

- Puxa, o sr.Sonic disse que você ia adorar sair pra este piquenique comigo!...

- Bom... Eu... Her... Bem... - Neste momento, Tails sente uma vibração na cintura, e vê que uma mensagem havia chegado em seu palmtop, nela dizendo "Tails, é o Sonic! A Cream vai aparecer aí pra te convidar pra um piquenique! Aceita, pois hoje é uma data importante". - Data importante... Só pode ser... - Tails tem uma idéia e já puxa Cream, levando-a à sala de espera de seu laboratório - Fica aí, eu volto já! - Tails vai até seu quarto, e puxa uma jaqueta de piloto de avião, com duas caudas desenhadas nas costas - Deve ser aniversário dela, então, eu darei um dia inesquecível pra ela, pra compensar minha grosseria... - Tails chega até onde Cream estava, com as chaves do Tornado na mão, e ela ao olhar o estilo de seu acompanhante, logo lhe dá um sorriso, como se o traje agradasse seu gosto...

- Tá muito bonito, Tails! Vai a alguma festa?

- Se vamos sair, eu tenho que estar a altura da acompanhante! Vamos? – Tails estendia a mão para sua pequena acompanhante.

- Com certeza! – Cream apenas segurava a mão de Tails, bastante entusiasmada.

Os dois partem no tornado, e vendo o que acontece nos bastidores, temos o restante da turma na casa da Cream, preparando o que deveria ser uma festa de aniversário. Sonic foi o primeiro a aparecer(!), ajudando Vanilla, mãe de Cream com os enfeites da festas, sendo ajudado por Amy(!!) que fez este enfeites, Rouge(!!!) e Shadow(!!!!) foram convencidos a ajudar depois de provarem o que seria servido na festa, e ficaram quase que hipnotizados com os doces e salgados de Vanilla. Knuckles deu uma rápida ajuda, carregando os materiais mais pesados, mas teve de voltar a Ilha Flutuante, pois Tikal necessitava de sua ajuda, algo envolvendo as Chaos Emeralds, mas prometeu estar lá na hora de festa, junto com a amiga.

Chegando a ilha, Knuckles vê Tikal meditando onde ele costuma ficar de guarda para proteger Esmeralda Mestre...

- Que bom que chegou, Knuckles! Coloque as Chaos sobre os pedestais, devemos retransformá-las em Super Emeralds novamente!

- Como assim? - Apesar de não ouvir uma resposta imediata, Knuckles anexou cada esmeralda a um pedestal, que se disponha como uma espécie de triângulo, se visto de cima. A negra, a azul, a lilás e a vermelha ficavam na base, e, alternando no andar de cima, ficavam a rosa, a verde e a laranja. A Mestre ficava no topo da "pirâmide" completando uma bela imagem...

- Deixe-me dizer a você o motivo desta transformação... - Tikal aproxima-se de Knuckles quando ele terminou de colocar a última Caos em seu lugar - Há muito tempo Chaos havia se libertado para tentar destruir este mundo, certo? Pois bem, isso causou uma "poluição" nos poderes da Master Emerald, mas isso pode ser resolvido sem problema com as Super Emeralds... Isso sem contar que quem já as despertou pode usufruir de seus poderes novamente!

- Quer dizer que...

- Isso! Você, Sonic e Tails podem invocar seu poder super!

- Mas Tails ainda não controla bem sua forma super...

- Tudo bem, isso é normal, afinal, ainda é muito jovem!Mas Vamos começar o ritual, pois temos um aniversário a ir...

Voltando aos jovens heróis , vemos Tails e Cream à sombra de uma árvore, com um tapete quadriculado cheio de guloseimas - Dentre bolo de chocolate até pizza - Em cima. Tails comia como se não tivesse sequer tomado café da manhã, o que era verdade, pois era costumeiro quando se engajava num trabalho, esquecer até de comer, enquanto Cream olhava quase assustada...

- WOW! Comendo assim você vai explodir, Tails! Seja educado, deixa um pouco pra mim!

- Desculpa! Esse bolo tá uma maravilha! E eu também tava morto de fome, esqueci de tomar café! Sua mãe que fez este bolo?

- Não... Fui eu... Mas errei no chocolate...

- Se você errou no chocolate, continue errando! Tá divino! - Cream fica avermelhada com a opinião de Tails, que acaba de ter outra idéia... - Já sei! Em homenagem a este dia eu vou te dar um dia de princesa! Vai ter e fazer tudo o que quiser fazer! Vamos, ele começa agora!

Tails puxa a menina pelo braço, colocando-a no banco de trás do Tornado, e sai voando em direção a cidade, onde um parque estava taxado como point do verão. Lá eles brincaram praticamente em todos os brinquedos que podiam, fora que, por cortesia de seu anfitrião, Cream tomou um dos maiores sorvetes de creme de sua vida, mas tava longe de acabar... A diversão rolava solta entre Tails e Cream, que depois do parque resolveram ir a um cinema, onde Cream viu que estava em cartaz um filme romântico que ela queria muito assistir...

Mas mudando nosso ponto de vista, nós vemos em um grande castelo, longe de tudo e de todos, rodeado de robôs e outras máquinas semelhantes, onde um grande homem, com a estranha forma de ovo trabalhava em mais uma de suas máquinas. Suas roupas pretas e vermelhas logo entregavam a identidade do insano cientista , que ria terminar mais um de seus robôs (que diga-se de passagem, era a cara dele), viu que seu mensageiro-abelha havia chegado, mostrando uma imagem holográfica de Tails e Cream sozinhos na cidade...

- Hum... Pode ser a chance perfeita de acabar com Sonic, chegando aos seus protegidos! Só há um detalhe... Tails é um gênio da robótica, e seus talentos são capazes até de me desafiar... Preciso de algo que possa eliminar esta vantagem, e acabar com estes pirralhos sem problemas... - Eggman olha uma mesa próxima e vê os projetos de construção de Metal Sonic. Sempre quis se livrar daquele "lixo", quando Metal sonic o traíra... Mas nunca o fez, esperando um dia em que aquilo fosse útil novamente... - Acho que tive uma idéia... - Eggamn pegou aqueles projetos e começou a fazer alterações, primeiro na forma do corpo, depois nas armas usadas, e por último no sistema de controle... Até transformar o que antes era um ouriço mecânico em uma raposa de duas caudas metálica... - Ótimo! Surpreedente! Com meu QI anexado a esta maravilha, e um chip de obediência total embutido, para garantia, eu criei a máquina de destruição perfeita! Metal Tails! Vá meu pequeno prodígio! Vá e destrua aquela sua versão orgânica! HUAHAHAHUHUHAUHAUHAHAHAH!

Enquanto Eggman tinha um surto de riso, sua nova criação alçava vôo pela janela, com destino a cidade, onde Tails e Cream mal acabavam de assistir ao seu filme...

- Wow! Não acredito que assiti a um filme destes até o final!

- E nem pra tentar me beijar...

- Como é?!?! - Tails saltava para trás do susto...

- Calma, seu tonto! Eu tava brincando! Nem se fosse obrigada eu aceitaria um beijo seu!

- Isso me alivia... - Antes que um clima rolasse, Tails quase que por reflexo se joga em cima de Cream, desviando de um míssil que acertara a parede do cinema onde estavam. Metal Tails havia chegado até eles, e Tails mal acreditava no que via...

- Que decepção! Esperava mais da minha cópia orgânica! Acabar com você não vai me dar trabalho algum!

- E quem é você? - Tails se levanta e ajuda Cream a fazer o mesmo. - Seu inimigo lhe faz uma reverência digna de Drácula, enquanto lhe lança um sorriso assassino...

- Metal Tails, seu algoz!

- Tails, temos que chamar o Sonic!

- É a mim que ele quer! E nem sequer sabemos onde Sonic está! - Tails mente, talvez tendo uma idéia de onde o ouriço se encontrava...

Metal Tails começa um ataque corpo a corpo contra Tails, que tenta atrair a atenção deste para longe da pequena coelha, de modo que Cream assistia tudo assustada. A superioridade do andróide era franca, e Tails sequer tinha tempo de ver onde seria o próximo ataque...

Longe de tudo, Sonic corria para o laboratório de Tails, onde achava encontrar os pequeninos. Decepcionou-se ao ver tudo vazio, e ao ver que o Tornado não estava na garagem, teve uma rápida idéia de onde estariam... Sonic não era muito fã de esperar por ninguém, mas já se sentia em casa no laboratório de Tails e resolveu procurar a cozinha, "roubando" um refrigerante da geladeira. Indo até a sala, resolveu perder alguns segundos assistindo TV, mas logo viu que estes segundos fizeram diferença. Um telejornal local passava a notícia que um andróide de Eggman atacava a cidade, e quase "lavou" a TV com a bebida ao ver Tails e Cream tentando deter o inimigo...

- Droga!!!! É hora de correr! Firme aí, Tails! A cavalaria tá chegando! - Sonic sai do laboratório, e já se preparava pra dar velocidade máxima até a cidade, quando ele vê Knuckles, planando em sua direção...

- Sonic! Você viu o Tails?

- Ele tá precisando de ajuda! – Sonic via o equidna aterrisar, ficando ao seu lado.

- Eu e Tikal transformamos as Chaos Emeralds em Super Emeralds! Ela me mandou entregar isso a você e ao Tails! - Knuckles entrega a Sonic um par de anéis de força, mas estes tinham algo de diferente. Eles brilhavam de forma a aparecer a cor de cada uma das sete Chaos Emeralds. Sonic podia sentir todo o poder que eles emanavam, e voltou seu olhar a Knuckles, que já entendia o que o ouriço queria dizer... - Sim, é o que você está pensando!

Sonic fita os anéis com os olhos, solta um sorriso característico, e deixa o ar de seus pulmões sair de forma inesperada, lançando seu quase "grito de guerra" enquanto ativava um dos anéis...

- EU ME SINTO SUPERSONICOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sonic se transformara em Super Sonic e voava a uma velocidade que era capaz de criar um furacão por onde passava, seguido de Hyper Knuckles. Neste meio tempo, Tails comia o pão que o diabo amassou, pois era impossível acompanhar o ritmo de sua versão robótica. Tails se encontrava caído no chão, com uma de suas caudas situada abaixo do pé de Metal Tails, que por sinal se preparava para dar o tiro de misericórdia, mas foi interrompido por uma investida de Cheese. Quando Metal Tails se vira, vê Cream apontando em sua direção, e sem entender o que aquilo significava, acabou recebendo outro ataque de Cheese. O terceiro ataque foi rapidamente evitado, já que o andróide aprendera rapidamente como funcionava a técnica da coelha. Ele logo desiste de Tails e avança sobre Cream, segurando-a pelo pescoço...

- Vai pagar, pirralha! - Metal Tails aperta o pescoço de Cream ao ponto de fazê-la chorar de dor.

- Tails...

Tails não sabe o que sentiu naquele momento, mas o que se deu foi que, em um ímpeto, ele saltou mais rápido do que nunca conseguiu ser e acertou um chute em Metal Tails, fazendo-o soltar Cream e ir parar a vários metros de distância...

- NELA VOCÊ NÃO TOCA! É A MIM QUE QUER, DEIXE ELA EM PAZ! CHEGA PERTO DELA NOVAMENTE, E EU ESMAGO VOCÊ! - O modo como Tails falou fez Cream ficar impressionada, pois nunca tinha visto Tails tão zangado.

- Como conseguiu tamanha força? Não conseguia nem encostar em mim a alguns momentos... - Metal Tails fez uma leitura e percebeu que o nível de energia de Tails estava maior que o normal... - O que desencadeou isso? Esta pirralha? O que ela é para você? Mas mesmo assim não vai me deter! - Metal Tails avança e derruba Tails com outra investida - Está no limite das forças! Agora, adeus... - Tails já se preparava para o fim, mas antes que algo acontecesse, Super Sonic aparece num clarão, acompanhado de Hyper Knukcles...

- Beleza, agora é com a gente! - Sonic percebe que Tails demonstra um ar de frustração... - O que houve, velho amigo?

- Acho que já sei o que é... - Knukcles faz Sonic perceber Cream olhando Tails com apreensão em seus enormes olhos - Acho que é isso que tá deixando ele assim, o fato de não poder proteger nem ela...

- Pois bem lata velha! - Sonic se vira para Metal Tails, se destransformando.

- Mas Sonic... – Tails ficava sem entender a ação de seu amigo.

- Calma, Tails... Olha aqui, ô medabot ! Em outras ocasiões, eu mesmo daria um jeito em você, mas como se comportou muito mal, eu vou pegar pesado - Sonic entrega o anel especial para Tails - Com ele poderá se transformar novamente em Super Tails! Agora vai lá e manda ver! Você é o herói do dia!  
Tails observa o anel e sente a energia fluindo pelo seu corpo, lhe restaurando dos ferimentos provocados por MT...

- Sonic, eu posso usar o lema?

- Sinta-se à vontade! - Sonic vê Tails erguendo o anel e lançando um sorriso que lembrava mais a ele mesmo que qualquer outra coisa...

- EU ME SINTO SUPERSONICOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Um brilho se alastra pelas ruas e logo aparece uma raposa dourada, caminhando em direção ao inimigo...- Pronto pro segundo round?- Junto com a pergunta, um soco, e Metal Tails voa longe - Agora acabo com você! - Tails caminha vagarosamente até MT, mas este joga um raio de luz, cegando-o, e ao recuperar a visão, ele vê Metal Tails segurando Cream e apontando-lhe um disparador...

- Se aproxime e ela vai pagar pelo seu erro!

Tails apenas sorri, enquanto Knuckles ia ao socorro, mas foi parado por Sonic...

- O que diabos está fazendo, Sonic?

- Não intervenha, eu sei que Tails não vai nos decepcionar, confie nele!

- Tudo bem - Knuckles se acalma e fica ao lado de Sonic - Mas se as coisas piorarem eu intervenho, e nem tente me deter!

- Se piorar, EU vou intervir! - A resposta de Sonic fez Knuckles ficar mais calmo.

Tails apenas observava Metal Tails fazendo Cream de refém, enquanto sorria como a situação estivesse ao seu favor, mas do outro lado da situação, Cream estava muito nervosa e estava ao ponto de chorar, sem entender o por quê de Tails não estar fazendo nada...

- O que eu disse sobre a coelha? Disse que se mexesse nela eu te esmagaria!

- EU mando aqui! Qualquer coisa e eu a destruo!

Tails ignora Metal Tails e olha Cream, que o olha de volta e vê um sorriso em sua direção...

- Cream, você confia em mim?

- Como assim? – Lágrimas escorriam dos enormes olhos da garota, que tentava manter a calma, embora que em vão.

- Eu vou te tirar daqui, mas preciso saber se confia em mim!

- Seu burro! É claro que sim! Você me deu um dia extraordinário, e ainda pergunta?

- Então olhe pra trás... - Cream e Metal Tails viram seus rostos a tempo de ver quatro flickies dourados, pássaros semelhantes a pequenas águias, voando a uma velocidade provavelmente superior a do som, "atropelando" Metal Tails, e fazendo com que este solte a coelha. Eles ficam circulando Cream como uma barreira de proteção, enquanto Metal Tails se levanta sem entender o ocorrido... - Vocês quatro aí! Conto com vocês pra proteger esta linda donzela! - O comentário deixa Cream avermelhada - Tentem não fazer ela ficar em perigo de novo! - Os flickies circulam como se entendessem a ordem, enquanto Sonic e Knuckles ficam sem entender mais nada...

- Linda... – Knuckles fazia uma cara abobalhada, enquanto Sonic apenas deixava seu sorriso aparecer.

- Tails sofre uma mudança de personalidade ao usar o Chaos Control... Não estranhe!

- Ah, bom...

- Acha que pode me deter? Morra!!!

Antes que Metal Tails pudesse disparar é Tails quem parte para o ataque, correndo a uma velocidade extraordinária e brilhando um dourado intenso, atravessando MT, que explode. Ao término do ataque, Tails cai, desacordado, e Cream vai até ele...

- Tails! Você tá legal? - Neste momento Sonic e Knukcles se aproximavam, ajudando a coelha a segurar o garoto.

- Tudo bem, Cream! Tails já estava muito machucado e se transformar em Super Tails consome muita energia. Vamos levá-lo a um lugar seguro e deixá-lo descansar! - Sonic coloca Tails em seu ombro e segue com Knuckles e Cream até o tornado, acomodando-o na parte de trás, onde Cream fica perto, vigiando o sono de seu "herói"...

Tails acorda e se vê num quarto de menina, ele supõe, pois a quantidade de bichinhos de pelúcia, adornos cor de creme e um "Cheese de pelúcia" o entregaram... Estava no quarto de Cream. Ao olhar o relógio da parede, que ficava ao lado da porta, viu que eram onze horas da noite! Vendo que acordou bem depois da festa surpresa preparada pelo pessoal, resolveu sair silenciosamente, de modo a não encontrar Cream, pois não queria vê-la triste por ele ter perdido a festa dela. Ele sai do quarto e logo chega a sala, onde vê Cream deitada no sofá, com a tv ligada em um canal de propaganda. Ao se dirigir para a cozinha, a fim de sair pela porta dos fundos, a encontra totalmente escura, e ao ligar o interruptor vê Sonic, Rouge, Knuckles, Amy e Shadow a frente de uma mesa com um enorme bolo, e Vanilla logo atrás dela. Todos gritam "Surpresa!" e deixam Tails com cara abobalhada...

- Vocês se enganaram de aniversariante, ela tá dormindo logo ali no sofá...Neste momento, Tikal chegava com Cream, e mostrava uma cara de frustrada.

- Sabia que não deveria ter ido ao banheiro agora, perdi o melhor da festa!

- Tails, você acordou! - Cream voa nos braços de Tails, sorrindo mais que o normal...

- Cream, pode dizer aos outros quem é o aniversariante aqui mesmo?

- Claro, seu burro! É você! - Só então cai a ficha. Tails se esquecera de seu próprio aniversário, e vê Shadow entregando um dinheiro a Sonic...

- Viu Shadow? Eu falei...

- Como alguém esquece o próprio aniversário? Alguém me explica isso?

- Simples! O Tails se destrai tanto na oficina que esquece até de comer! É a terceira vez na seqüência, Tails! Precisa sair mais pra se divertir!

- E da próxima vez, vamos ficar só no piquenique, certo? – Cream sorria para seu amigo, que devolvia na mesma maneira.  
Tails fica avermelhado quando Cream conta o "modo heróico" que foi salva por Tails e sente um olhar meio "ameaçador" de Vanilla, que logo se desfaz quando cantam parabéns para Tails. Ao cortar o bolo, Tails tira uma enorme fatia, e todos esperam o nome do felizardo a recebê-lo...

- Só uma coisa. Cream... Foi você que fez este bolo?

- Sim, por que?

- Por que se foi e você tiver acertado no chocolate, então este daqui é meu, por que deve ser a oitava maravilha do mundo! - Tails se retira o restante do pessoal se acotovela pra pegar o restante do bolo, menos Cream, que vai até a sala e vê Tails sentado, comendo um pedaço do bolo e viu que este estava partido em duas metades iguais...

- Guloso! Acho que não sobra pra mim ali...

- Por que acha que separei um tão grande? Aqui é pra gente! - Tails e Cream partem o bolo e ficam assistindo tv, onde passava um famoso anime de aventura no canal de desenhos...


End file.
